How Can I not be cool around you?
by Katylouise
Summary: Uh, well my first fanfic, not completed will complete it if you guys think its okay... Dean keeps having weird and erotic dreams about his angel and Sam and Cas have no idea whats gotten into dean.


Dean stepped towards a hesitant Castiel, "Cas..." he breathed, reaching out his hand and stroking the angels' soft stubble. "Dean..." Castiel responded, almost quivering with want, leaning into Deans hand. Dean smiled softly, then leaned in and kissed Castiel's pink, chapped lips with a gentle affection. Castiel leaned in hungrily, wanting more and more of the hunters' love and body with every second he touches the sweaty, dirty and battered skin.

After what seems like an eternity of increasingly passionate kissing and battling for dominance of each other's mouths, Castiels' patience wears thin. He throws Dean onto the grimy motel bed with force that causes Dean to grunt with surprise, but he doesn't have time to react as, within a snap of the fingers, Dean and Cas are both naked. Castiel leans over his hunter, breathing heavily, looking into those forest green jewels with his own heavy lidded, lust-driven eyes. The stare is no more as intense as dean is used to, but it still manages to send a shiver down his spine and through into his member. Cas must have noticed because he starts to kiss and nip his way down to Deans hips, causing him to buck with pleasure. Castiel lets out a small chuckle as he reaches out for the hard cock and slowly licks the pool of pre-cum building up at the top. Causing dean to writhe and moan in pleasure. "Dean" Castiel moans, as he starts sucking him off, Dean knows he's not gonna last much longer at this rate. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Dean is moaning and spilling his load all the way into Castiels mouth. He looks down at his naughty little angel, who is lapping the leftover cum up hungrily. Oh my fuckign god, Dean thought, Castiel is so hot like this, I should ask to do this more often! He drifted into a peaceful sleep to the murmurs of his dirty angel. "oh Dean...Dean?...DEAN?!"

Dean was being shaken awake by his giant of a brother, "urgh...pflmph...ahh Wha-?" Dean managed to slurr, still confused as to where he was and why his brother was so pissed.

"Dude seriously, whoever you're thinking of, try not to make those kind of sounds near me ever again, else it'll be puke that wakes you up next time!" Dean groaned, this has to stop, this was the fifth dream he'd dreamt about Cas in under a month and they weren't getting any less erotic or confusing. He shifted about uncomfortably and almost groaned again as he realised he'd soiled his boxers like a horny teenager. "Yeah well, I had a good nights sleep so... I dunno about you but I'm gonna go take a shower!" Dean retorted, slightly defencive as he hurried into the grimy motel bathroom before same could notice his 'incident'. "And don't use all the hot water again!" Sammy called out after him. He sighed, before going back to his spot by the laptop to research the type of god or demi-god that they suspected they could be looking for. Last night was tough, as although they orginially thought that the cause was a restless spirit, when they torched the bones, they found that the spirit was actually being controlled by something and was being forced to kill, resulting in another dead end for the Winchesters, who promptly checked into the nearest bar.

Sammy sighed again before running his hands through his slightly matted mane of hair, he really needed that shower. He turned as he heard a flurry of feathers to see Castiel standing in the middle of the room. "Oh, hey Cas" Sam greeted the Angel, unphased by his sudden appearance. Just then, Dean walked out of the shower, with nothing but a towel round his waist "hate to break it to you Sammy, but I don't think there's any hot water lef-" Dean broke off as he saw Cas., He felt heat rising to his cheeks as he remembered his dream last night. Dean would normally brush it off, like he had gotten used to doing, but he was looking at him again, with _those eyes._ That intense stare was too much and Dean managed to compose himself before rushing back into the bathroom, locking th door behind him.


End file.
